Para volvernos a encontrar
by Solange's
Summary: Una historia de cómo dos personas de otra época se enamoraron, ¿lograrán estar juntos sin importar las adversidades que les conllevará al ser de mundos diferente?


**Prólogo**

* * *

Siglo XVII, época de piratería, en donde corsarios y piratas buscaban lo que todo el mundo quiere, oro. Sin importar la forma, estos eran capaces de diversas atrocidades para conseguirlos, en la lista de los mayores tesoros se encontraban el cáliz de la eterna juventud, Ambrosía el fruto de los dioses, pero entre los mayores tesoros se encontraba el reino perdido o para otras personas el ficticio reino de Atlantis, citado en varios libros y narrado por los marineros como una isla en medio del oceano, con grandes riquezas y en donde las personas no pasan hambre o penurias, con reyes justos y bondadosos, una auténtica utopía.

Atlantis, un reino que prosperó junto a los Egipcios, Romanos y Griegos, era un reino sub - acuático él cual viendo el lado más oscuro de la humanidad decidió esconder su reino y habitantes en la profundidades del oceano.

La realidad, sobre la naturaleza de los atlantianos nunca seria revelada hasta nuestros días, la verdad era que estas personas no eran en realidad personas, si no criaturas conocidas como quirópteros.

El rey de entonces, al temer la ira del hombre en contra de su pueblo decidió lo que para él fuera lo más sensato en ese entonces, y era esconderse. Pero esto ocasionó la ira de Poseidón, quién había creado a los quirópteros para que pudieran guiar a la humanidad, los castigó a que vivieran en las profundidades del oceano, relegados a vivir sobre el caparazón de una tortuga gigante, del cual solo podrian emerger durante los solsticios y equinoccios, o también conocidas como el cambio de estaciones.

Si alguien se quedaba en tierra firme después de haber terminao el día, seria vaporizado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Serían perdonados y se les revocaria el castigo solo cuando una, aunque fuera una sola persona de todo el reino lograra a enamorarse de un humano. Los atlantianos no creian que eso llegara a pasar y se resignaron a vivir durante toda la eternidad en los oceanos, siendoles concedidos ver la luz del sol, solo cuatro veces al año, hasta que un día una vidente dijo una profecia:

 _ **"Escuchen muy bien estas palabras, durante uno de los equinoccios, en la época de Edward Teach nacerá una infante, dotada de gran belleza y bondad, pero tengan cuidado ya que esta puede llegar a ser nuestra salvación o nuestra perdición a la maldición"**_

Y así los años pasaron, y despus junto con los siglos. La profecia con los años había sido olvidada, hasta que dicha princesa nacería en el siglo XVIII, para ser mas exactos el 20 de Marzo del año 1775, durante el equinoccio de primavera.

Era tan hermosa aún siendo una bebé que sus padres decidieron llamarla Helena. Pero la tragedia acarreaba y la esposa del Rey falleció pocos años después del alumbramiento, dejando como unica heredera al trono a la pequeña infante.

Los años pasaban y la pequeña niña se habira convertido en una hermosa jovencita de dieciséis años, pero Helena era indomable, no acataba las reglas ni el protocolo de como tendría que comportarse una princesa de aquella época, escondiendose y escapando del castillo cuantas veces pudiera, soñando con poder ver la luz del sol y con tocar tierra firme.

En occidente, ubicado el lejano Japón, el país del sol, se encontraba un apuesto joven, de familia adinerada de nombre Akito, hijo de un padre que era un general del ejercito japonés y su madre era una bella mujer de la alta sociedad, obligada a casarse por presión de sus padres.

En algún momento los caminos de estos dos jovenes se cruzarian en una de las tantas excursiones de la princesa hacia tierra firme, en donde se enamorarian, y así comienza nuestra historia.

* * *

 **Es un pequeño prologo, una introduccion a la historia.**

 **Los personajes principales son:**

 ***Akito ( reencarnación de Uchiha Sasuke y Shinichi Okazaki)**

 *** Helena (reencarnación de Diva)**

 **Todos los demás personajes tendran los mismos nombres, si cambio sus apellidos lo veré más adelante.**


End file.
